The Legend Of Name
by Kandy0513
Summary: Hurry, you have no time left. Ganon is here, and it's up to you to make sure Zelda makes it safe. It's up to you, to make sure the world is safe...But you're not alone. A little story i wrote, inserting [Name] or the reader, into Zelda. No pairing is actually involved yet. Should i continue this? Reader-Insert.


**AU**:

This isn't the first story I've written, but it's the first Zelda one, and the first one I've ever posted up on here. So...Enjoy? God i hope this is okay.

; u ;

* * *

Your leg was burning. It stung like hell, and you could feel the blood gushing from your wound. Not that you honestly cared. The only thing on your mind was helping Princess Zelda get free. You were just Twelve at the time, but you knew what was happening. After all, you had been Zelda's friend since you were both babies. Ganon, that bastard, had started to take over the castle. You both knew this was coming, you had listened to Zelda go on and on about her nightmares of him. You just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Both of you were running down the grand stairs of the foyer, trying to escape Ganon's minions. One of them had already caught you once, explaining you're wounded leg. You'd die for Zelda, she was you're sister in your eyes. You were making sure she didn't get hurt, so she could get out of here safely with Impa. The both of you skidded as you reached the front doors, the floor being slick from the rain. Impa grabbed Zelda, tossing her on the back of the horse. "[Name]! Come on!" She shouted back to you. You vigorously shook your head. No matter how small you two were, there wasn't going to be enough room for all three of you on that horse. "Go!" you shouted back, sending Impa a determined glare. She swallowed roughly. She knew her job, and so did you. It was all for Zelda. She nodded at you, acknowledging your bravery, as she sat upon the horse. With a rough smack, the horse neighed loudly, and began stampeding out the Castle Grounds. "[Name]!" Zelda cried back, Tears evident on her face. You smiled, knowing well she's going to blame herself for this. You waved as hard as you can with both of your tiny arms to her, giving her your biggest smile. Knowing, oh too well, you just might die today...

* * *

Somehow, you managed to make it through the town. You just wanted to make sure Zelly got out safe. You had managed to dodge Ganon's minions, to the best of your ability, but your dress and hair got some pieces cut off. Your dress you could care less about, But your hair is the one thing you honestly liked about yourself. Now it's cut off into choppy bits, you'll have to cut it up to your neck for it to start growing out right again. The rain and screams are all that fill you're young ears, ringing through the air, filling your gut with even more unsettling thoughts, as to what exactly it is that is happening to those poor people. You try to push it away, but with every new scream it comes rushing back. You burst forth with your last bit of strength, as you now stand on the draw bridge. Huffing and puffing, there is no one in sight. You_ knew_ you saw Ganon run after them on his horse. All sorts of worry fill your head as you scrunch your nose up, tears threatening to spill from your once, bright [Color] eyes. When you hear something sloshing around in the water next to you. You freeze, horribly terrified that it's one of those.._things_, again, trying to kill you. When suddenly, you hear a young, soft voice. "H-hey...Navi...What was that about..?.." It was so quiet, if you weren't sure you two were the only people out here, you would have mistaken it for trick of the wind. You turned your head to the voice, to find a small young boy, about your age. He was wearing a Green tunic, and an odd floppy, green hat. He had long blond hair, with a sword and shield strapped to his back. Not to mention, an odd blue...Was that a Fairy? You think so. You've only heard stories, though. Just then, a squeaky voice spoke, "That was Ganon, Link! Don't you remember?" "O-oh..." You gulped the lump in your throat. The Fairy know's about Ganon? How..?.. You thought Zelda only told you and Impa-

**_Wait a second!_** That's when it clicked in your head, You remember now! You remember Zelda telling you about a "Forest Boy". She said he had the Stone of The Forest, and that's how she knew he was the one to help her. You never got to actually meet said "Forest Boy" because he had to sneak into the castle to speak with her. Remembering that, gives you some sense of hope. Some sense of...Happiness, as you slowly walk up to him. "Link..?" you ask softly. You still managed to startle him, as he turned around quickly. He seemed to have not expected anyone else to be out here, like you had moments ago. "How do you...Know my name?" He asks, tucking something inside his Tunic. "Zelda told me about you..." you said, dusting off what's left of your dress, and formally cupping your hands together in front of you. Being around Royalty, their ways tend to rub off on you. You give him a warm smile, as much as you can muster up in your current situation. He seems to relax, letting out a small sigh. "You know Zelda?" he asks. You nod silently. He smiles, glad to know he isn't alone. "Then, she must have told you everything, right?" the Blue Fairy, of whom you think is called "Navi" speaks. "Oh, of course. I assume you know as well?" They both nod. "I'm actually supposed to take this," he says, pulling out what he tucked away earlier. It was Zelda's Ocarina! **The Ocarina Of Time!**

Link continues to speak, "Over to the Temple Of Time. Along with the jewels..." he says, looking quite unsure of himself. At first, you think '_Wow, is this really the kid Zelda trusted..?..' _But then you remembered, never to doubt Zelda. She knew what she was doing. You place a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, Link. You can do this. It's your destiny..." you spoke. He looks at you, straight in the eyes. A fire of courage flashes in them, and you smile. "My i have your name..?" he asks, looking downwards, a bit shy. You giggle, "It's [Name]..." "[Name]..." he repeats to himself. "Will i...See you again?" he says, his face lighting up a bit. "I hope so! Zelda said i am a big importance in her dreams..." He seems to smile brightly at that. He starts to back up slowly, tucking the Ocarina away again. You stare at him, not wanting him to leave...He's the only one who know's about whats going on, if he leaves...What will you do? "Wait for me!" his voice snaps you out of your thoughts. "h-huh?!" was the only thing you could spit you. He smiles "Wait for me! I'll come back..!" He then dashes off inside the town. You spin around quite fast, watching him fade off. Wait for him? What did he mean by that..?.. Should you really?

I mean, just what else are you going to do for the next Seven Years?

To be continued..?...


End file.
